Niramekko
by Merry-the-Cookie
Summary: Fic cadeau pour l'anniv' de Nitnelav, de la secte des adorateurs de limaces. Mais bon vous pouvez venir lire aussi xD Bref, quand Lavi demande à Allen de jouer au Niramekko avec lui... Voilà ce que ça donne. Un beau n'importe quoi, comme d'hab! OS


Chalut la compagnie ! Ceci est un petit OS cadeau pour mon ami Nitnelav (de la secte des adorateurs de limaces, waaah ! xD) pour son anniversaire (je sais, je suis trop généreuse, ma bonté me perdra... ah nan ? Autant pour moi. U.U').

Bref, compatissez avec la pauvre moi, qui tape ses chapitres (le 22 de Morgane arrive, z'en faites pas) avec un clavier ESPAGNOL, sainte Marie mère de Dieu ! et qui répondra à vos messages et laissera des reviews à vos fics une fois de retour, ne soyez pas impatients.

Disclaimer : personne ne m'appartient. Le jeu Niramekko non plus est pas à moi. En fait y'a juste la réaction d'une certaine personne que je peux m'approprier...

Rating : K

Genre : Humour

Pour ceux qui reçoivent des alertes, oui j'ai supprimé cette fic deux fois parce que ça me disait que je la publiais le 22, et je la mets le 23, bordel de merde! Bref, la voilà, hein. Donc OUI, j'ai bien mis cette fic le 23, hein, même si dans c'putain d'site, ils disent que je l'ai mise le 22!

Au fait, le Niramekko est un jeu japonais où deux personnes doivent faire rire ou même sourire l'autre en faisant une grimace. Ce OS m'a été inspiré d'un passage du manga, pendant les « Conversations du laboratoire de Komui », quand Lavi et Allen jouent à ce jeu. Sauf que bien sûr, j'ai tout refait à ma sauce. U.U sinon cette fic ne serait plus de moi mais de Katsura Hoshino :P

Juste un avertissement: il y a un OOC pas possible à la fin de ce truc. Faites attention et préparez-vous pour la crise cardiaque, parce que ce qui va suivre peut faire peur xD Meuh nan, partez pas!

Allez, c'parti !

_**-Niramekko-**_

Un jour paisible à la Congrégation. Kanda était en mission, les gens pouvaient donc se balader librement dans les couloirs et rire très fort sans se faire menacer, youpi ! Le jeune Allen se trouvait alors au réfectoire. Jusque là, rien de très inquiétant.

Non, ce qui était inquiétant en ce moment, c'était bien l'ombre sournoise qui se dirigeait à pas de loup vers lui, derrière son dos.

En fait, cette « ombre » n'en était pas vraiment une. Vous avez déjà vu une ombre avec une tignasse rousse et un bandeau sur l'oeil, vous ? Eh bien, ce n'était autre que...

-BOUH !

-Ouah ! fit Allen en recrachant ses dangos. Lavi ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend, ça va pas ?

-Mwahaha t'es dégueu Allen !

-Et toi t'es un vrai gamin.

-Roh là là, c'était qu'une blague... Sinon, j'ai un truc à te demander.

-Pff... quoi ?

Un sourire sournois se forma sur les lèvres du rouquin. Le plus jeune frissona et Lavi prit la parole.

-Ca te dirait de jouer au Niramekko avec moi ?

-...Hein ?

-Quoi, tu connais pas ?

-Euh, non...

Le borgne lui expliqua brièvement les règles avant de reposer sa question :

-Alors, ça te dirait de jouer au Niramekko avec moi ?

-On voit que t'as pas plus d'une idée en tête, toi.

-Ahaha ! Donc, ça te dirait de...

-Oui, bon, j'ai compris ! Ok, c'est d'accord...

-SUPER ! cria Lavi en levat les bras.

-Hey, calme-toi ! Bon, on commence oui ou non ?

-Ok ! Un, deux, trois, c'est parti !

L'archiviste n'eut même pas le temps de faire la grimace qu'il avait déjà plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche...

-Pff...Mmh...

...avant d'éclater de rire.

-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Trop fort ! Quelle tronche pas possible ! Ah, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux... Hihihi... Argh, mon ventre... Ouhouhou trop drôle...

-Gagné, fit Allen avec un air triomphant.

-Mais d'où tu la sors, cette tête ? interrogea le roux en se tenant les côtes.

-Laquelle, celle-là ?

-AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Arrêtes, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

-Ehehe...

Non loin de là, un kendoka se crispa. Il venait de rentrer de mission et déjà il avait droit aux stupides éclats de rire du crétin de lapin...

Ignorant les traqueurs et autres qui se taisaient à son passage, il ouvrit les portes du réfectoire avec un coup de pied.

Toutes les personnes présentes s'interrompirent dans leurs conversations à son arrivée. Kanda jeta un regard noir à Lavi, ce dernier affichant un grand sourire et s'avançant vers lui.

-Oh, Yû, tu es rentré ?

-Ne...m'appelle...pas...comme ça. Baka Usagi.

-Viens un peu par-là, dit le lapin suicidaire (y'a pas à dire, il est **au moins **maso.) en le prenant par l'épaule et en l'amenant vers le maudit. Assieds-toi.

-D'où tu me dis c'que j'dois faire ? Et me touche pas. Ta stupidité est contagieuse.

Le rouquin fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu tandis que le japonais s'installait en face de son ennemi. Allen Walker. Ce dernier, comprenant les plans de son ami, eut un sourire maléfique. Kanda, surpris, ouvrit de grands yeux avant de retrouver son sérieux et de demander :

-Qu'est-ce que vous m'voulez ?

-Vas-y, Allen, fais ta tronche !

-Avec plaisir !

-Que...

Le kendoka resta bouche bée. Lavi s'était retourné et pouffait discrètement de rire dans sa manche. Le silence demeurait dans la salle. Le visage de Kanda montrait bien sa surprise.

Et là, apocalypse. Fin du monde. 2012, Appelez-ça comme vous voulez.

-Tss...Pfff...hin hin hin...BOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

Kanda venait d'exploser de rire et tapait sur la table avec son poing.

-Ahahahaha... Trop drôle... Excellente, la tête. Moyashi, t'es le meilleur ! fit-il en essuyant une larme et en donnant une tape dans le dos du plus jeune pris au dépourvu. Bon, j'y vais moi, et cette tronche restera gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais !

Et il sortit. Le silence devint pesant, et Lavi le rompit après quelques miutes.

-Ah, bah je m'attendais pas à ça ! Ehehe...

Depuis ce jour, quand une personne croise Kanda le glacial, soit elle détourne le regard pour ne pas pouffer de rire, soit elle le détourne parce qu'elle a peur de se faire trucider, pour pas changer. Ou bien, dernière option, elle se fout ouvertement de sa gueule. Mais cette dernière option, on ne connaît qu'un seul et unique suicidaire pour faire ça...

Et voilà, le niramekko.

...Ou comment traumatiser les pauvres lecteurs innocents que vous êtes...

_**-Fin-**_

Alors ? Je sais que c'est con, mais je suis spécialisée en stupidités, après tout...

Dans tous les cas : BON ANNIVERSAIRE NITNELAV ! :D 15 ans, ça se fête ! J'espère que tu as aimé ! Et vous aussi, autres lecteurs qui traînassez dans les couloirs de fanfiction. net, à la recherche d'un peu de lecture, et qui êtes malencontreusement et à votre plus grand désespoir tombés sur cette fic ! xD

J'ai illustré l'expression de Kanda quand il voit la tête d'Allen, je la mettrai sur mon deviant dès mon retour, ainsi que plusieurs dessins (d'Ikue, de Morgane, des persos de DGM...). Et je peux vous assurer que quand j'ai dessiné ça, j'ai pensé « je trouve qu'avec cette tronche, il aurait très bien pu gagner... » ! Et aujourd'hui encore (le 23 juillet) quand je montre cette tête à mon frère, il ne peut s'empêcher ne serait-ce que de sourire, alors que j'ai dû la faire le 17...

Oui je sais, même quand ça commence avec Lavi et Allen, ça finit toujours avec Kanda. Pardon, désolée, excusez-moi, pardon, désolée...

Bref. Merci d'avoir lu, laissez vos avis ! ^^

À la prochaine ! :)


End file.
